The Phantom and the Guillotine
by The Vicomtesse
Summary: A story based on the Phantom of the Opera set during the French Revolution.


A tall, cloaked figure fled from the Chagny estate, dodging the people who were running in the opposite direction, torches in hand. No one seemed to notice him, which was a blessing. He got to the gate and turned back to take one last look at the house. He saw people throwing the furniture from the windows, shreds of paintings that had been torn from their frames littered the lawn, and one wing was on fire. He thanked God that his brother was in their country house and had the sense not to return to Paris.

He heard a man shout "the Vicomte got away! Find him!"

Raoul took this as his cue to leave and disappeared into the darkness, leaving his home to the mobs of Paris.

* * *

Christine was in her dressing room, smiling as she remembered her latest meeting with her teacher. It had started as a lesson, but ended with a discussion of the happenings around Paris. It seemed that her teacher knew everything that was happening everywhere, even in the parlors of Robespierre himself. He loved it, he loved how new everything was and how the people were finally taking matters into their own hands. He fully supported the destruction of the ruling classes, and while Christine didn't always agree with him she loved listening to him talk about it. When he talked about things he was passionate about the entire world seemed to slow down and little else mattered.

He absolutely forbid her to go out at night alone. He said that revolution is like a powerful wine, and people could get drunk on it. Paris was glorious and dangerous all at once. He walked her home almost every evening to ensure her safety after she performed, which she thought was very sweet of him.

Christine wasn't sure how she felt about this revolution. She didn't share her teacher's enthusiasm, and she especially hated the guillotine. All of those people killed, simply for being born into a noble family... she avoided the square as often as she could. She also worried for Raoul. A lot. They hadn't been in touch since all the trouble started, which he said was for her own safety, but she checked the list of arrests every day to make sure he wasn't on it. If he was arrested he would surely be taken to the guillotine and she didn't think she could bear it. Ever since he had come to watch her perform she had fallen more and more in love with him and she worried constantly. He was the Vicomte de Chagny, the youngest member of one of the oldest families in France, and she was sure his name was on a warrant for arrest somewhere.

She was startled out of her reverie when there came a loud knock. She went to the door, her heart pounding with a sudden fear. People didn't usually come calling until after the show and her teacher came through her mirror. She cautiously opened it a crack and saw a tall man wearing a dark cloak. "Can I help you?"

"Christine!" the man said. She knew that voice!

"Raoul! Oh come in, please!" she held open the door and he rushed in, only taking his hood off once he made sure the door was closed and locked.

"What's the matter, Raoul? Are you alright?" she asked, hurrying to put her arms around him.

He returned her embrace for a brief moment before he collapsed into a chair, panting. "Last night... It's gone... My family's home, all of it... gone." was all he could choke out. "Do you have any water?"

"Yes, of course, forgive me." she stood and poured him a glass from the pitcher on her vanity. As she handed it to him she said "you look as though you've run clear across Paris!"

He gratefully took it and swallowed it without stopping. "I did. They were looking for me." He said when he finished.

"Who was? What happened?"

Raoul took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his temples. He spoke without looking up from the ground. "I was finishing dinner when one of the gardeners ran inside and told me that there was a mob at the gate and some gendarmes to arrest me. I told all of my servants to flee as I intended to. Oh, my brother will be ashamed when he hears. I fled like a coward and let them destroy our home!" his voice cracked on the last word and he doubled over as if in pain.

"No Raoul, you did the right thing!" Christine cried, putting her arm around his shoulders. "If you had stayed they would have arrested you and you would be at the guillotine now! You are not a coward, do you understand me?"

Raoul took another deep breath and nodded, sitting upright. "I tried to run to my room to get what money I could, but two of my servants turned on me. They tried to restrain me so they could be the ones who handed me over to the republic. I escaped, but barely. Then I grabbed a cloak and ran for it. Now I'm here, and I'm so sorry, Christine. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go!" He was bordering on hysteric now, and Christine didn't blame him.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked gently, trying to calm him down.

"I don't- I don't know." he stammered. "If I could leave Paris I would go to my brother, but they check everyone and everything leaving. I'd have to find a way to sneak out. For now I was just hoping I could stay with you for a few days. I have old navy friends who might be able to help me." He was calmer now, and slowly regaining some color.

Christine took his hand and said "Of course you can stay with me. I have time to take you to my flat before my show starts. You'll be safe there and I will join you when I've finished performing."

"Oh I hate to do this to you. I would understand if you turned me away, you're putting your life in danger. I am so weak..." he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Christine lifted his head so that he was eye level with her and said "you are not weak. I will do what I can to help you no matter what because I love you, do you understand?"

He nodded, and Christine kissed him. For a brief moment none of the danger mattered and they were just together, until the sound of someone walking by brought them back to earth. Christine took his hand again and said "Come with me, Raoul."

He put his hood back up and the two of them left the dressing room, leaving Raoul's handkerchief behind them.

* * *

Erik had been watching that little display since the boy first came. He was furious that the Vicomte would risk Christine's well being like this. If she was caught hiding him she would go to the guillotine! Of course Erik would never let her die like that, but he'd happily send that little upstart there. It would solve quite a few of his problems, actually.

Oh, the guillotine. That instrument of death. It was so efficient and clean! It was the instrument of change for France. A new beginning, an era where intelligence would be prized above titles. A world where perhaps he could show his face and his genius without fear. He wanted this future. He wanted it very badly. It could be a chance to be accepted... to be normal even! And now with this turn of events he might have the chance to present the Vicomte de Chagny to the people of France! This foolish boy would not be Christine's ruin, but rather Erik's redemption. Hatred of the Chagny family ran deep, and Erik could deliver the youngest member on a silver platter! How fortuitous!

He stepped into the room and picked up the handkerchief. The initials R. C. were embroidered above the Chagny crest. Really, how careless could the boy be? He shoved it into his pocket, certain he could put it to good use in the future. Then he disappeared behind the mirror, deciding to wait until after her performance when he walked her home to speak with her.

Hours later Christine finished her performance and threw on her cloak. Erik could see that she was impatient to be gone, so he stepped forward, out of his hiding place behind the mirror, and said "Good evening, my dear. I believe it is time for me to take you home."

"Erik!" Christine jumped slightly.

"I must admit I was a bit disappointed by your performance this evening. You seemed very distracted." he said, taking her arm as they left the dressing room.

"Did I? Forgive me. There is a lot going on." Christine said as they left the theater. It was one of the biggest theaters in Paris, but it was quite small compared to other theaters in the world. Paris needed a grand opera house but Erik knew it wouldn't come any time soon. People liked bread more than music and the committee of public safety would never give funds for such a frivolous pursuit.

"Yes there is." Erik said as they walked through the dark streets. They could hear the revelries from various inns and pubs as they past.

Erik turned down a road that was very familiar to Christine, but it was not the way to her flat. "Where are we going? I really must get home."

"Just a detour, my dear. I heard something today that I want to verify." Erik said cheerily. "It won't take long, I promise."

They continued walking for a few more minutes until they reached what Erik was looking for. Christine gasped when she saw the Chagny estate. Part of it was burned black, and the rest was filled with people making merry. The windows were broken, the garden was uprooted, and there was a bonfire going that was fed by pieces of fine furniture and books and scraps of paintings. Drunken people danced around wearing looted clothing and jewelry. Christine let out a sob and buried her head in Erik's shoulder. "How horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Horrible, perhaps, but glorious as well!" Erik said, delighted by the sight of his fallen enemy's home.

"Please can we go? Please?" Christine begged, pulling at his arm.

"Yes, I've seen what I needed to see." Erik said. They soon left the Chagny estate behind them. Christine was very quiet.

When they reached her flat Erik turned to face her and said, "Christine, did you see what they did to that home?" She nodded. "And you see what they do to traitors of the republic in the square?" She nodded again, biting her lip. "Then why is the Vicomte in your flat right now?"

Christine's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"My dear, I know everything. Or almost everything." Erik said with a smile.

"Then you know that we must help him! He is in terrible danger!" Christine said.

"I don't doubt it, most of his kind is these days. You mean to say the former Vicomte doesn't enjoy being hunted? Oh, such a pity." Erik said sarcastically

"Erik stop it! Raoul has done nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to die!" Christine said fiercely.

"And neither do you. You know that hiding someone like him is treason, don't you?" Erik said, turning away from her. Foolish girl, why couldn't she have some sense?

"I know, but... I can't abandon him. I can't." Christine said.

Erik stiffened and turned around sharply. "What do you propose to do, mademoiselle? Keep him in your flat? What will you do when they come looking for him, knowing that you were rumored to be his mistress, the fool? Hm?"

"I don't know. Hide him until he can get out of Paris. I will see him safely out no matter what I have to do!" she declared. "And I'll go with him too!"

Erik was getting angry now. This foolish girl would turn her back on everything, including him, for this boy.

"Christine, think! Just think for a moment! Will you really throw your entire life away for this boy? If they find him with you they will kill you too! Is he worth that?!" Erik yelled

"Keep your voice down!" Christine hissed, "you don't know who could be listening!"

"You are a fool, Christine Daae. Throw your life away on him if you want but don't expect me to watch you do it!" Erik swept away in a fury, leaving her at the door.

He clutched the handkerchief in his pocket as he walked. He would not allow this boy to destroy her. He wouldn't! He would see the Vicomte guillotined and save Christine if it was the last thing he did!


End file.
